1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high-voltage winding for voltage transformers and, in particular, to a high-voltage winding equipped with several component coils of decreasing diameter which are connected in series and arranged one after the other along an axial direction and with a number of connecting elements each for connecting together respective adjacently arranged component coils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one known high-voltage winding of the above type, the connecting elements are formed by connecting bridges distributed around the circumferences of the component coils. In this winding, the component coils are, preferably, impregnated with an impregnating resin, and the connecting bridges are formed by the impregnating resin in the same operation. Moreover, in this winding, electrical connections for connecting respective adjacent component coils are disposed within the interiors of the connecting bridges.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a high-voltage winding of the above type which can be manufactured at a lower cost than presently known high-voltage windings.